


Traitor

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oh Dear, chapters are short lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Y/N says she's lucky,But we know otherwise.Ever since she was born, fate just didn't like her.So who else would fit perfectly with this plot?````Or...The Reader helps Frank out, only to be betrayed.





	1. PROLOGUE

It started how every trial starts, I’d search my surroundings, after about ten minutes I’d be back at the campfire, dying or not, it would always repeat.

Not this time.  
This time, on the upper right-hand corner, it said ‘Testing.’   
The place was layered with snow, there was a cabin in the center of it,   
Ba-dump  
My heartbeat started to escalate; the killer was near.  
A silhouette approached the young girl,  
‘Oh,’ I thought. ‘I must’ve been hallucinating.’  
It was a teenager with a mask.  
“New here, right?” I questioned; she could help the new survivor.  
-Quiet-  
“Okay…then, I’ll talk, and you just listen, okay?” I smiled, “So my name is Y/N, you can call me N/N.”  
He scoffed.  
‘Wow,’ I thought. ‘Rude.’  
“Okay, let’s start with the objective of the game, we need to find generators.” I pointed to the left. “We have to be quiet though,” I whispered. “There’s a killer, and they never have mercy.”  
He turned around and started to hum, whilst walking towards the cabin.  
“W-Wait!” I followed closely behind.  
“What.” He turned towards her; I felt an ominous aura from him.  
“They’re near, aren’t you scared?” She whispered.  
He stared into my eyes.  
“How do you know they’re close.” A stern tone covered his words.  
“Don’t you hear the heartbeat?” I tilted my head. “Every survivor hears it.”  
“No.” He glared at me.  
“W-Well maybe you’re new,” I stuttered. “And special, e-everyone is!”  
“Special?” He scoffed. “Never.”  
A generator was turned on, the number lowered to four, the boy stopped in his tracks, pain struck his heart; he fell to the ground.  
“Survivor? Are you okay?” I reached out to help him,  
He slapped my hand away, getting up on his own; he ran off.  
‘Weird’ I thought. ‘The others could take care of him, most likely.’  
The generator popped, meaning they needed one more, everything was going well, but then it all went downhill.  
Two people fell to the ground at once, and the other survivor was injured.  
‘The new survivor.’ I automatically thought of him, what if he was hurt?  
I ran towards the two people downed; I healed both; after that, I ran to the hooked person.  
“Are you okay new survivor-“ I stopped as I saw Claudette.  
‘T-There has to be five survivors, right? H-He’s not the killer.’  
I took Claudette off the hook; I started to heal her.  
“How did the killer look like?” I asked.  
Claudette flinched in pain. “They had a-“  
Ba-dump  
“Run, you can tell me later,” I said,  
Claudette started to run; while I started to run towards the killer, David screamed as the knife plunged into his back.  
The person picked up David and carried him towards a hook, the last generator popped, the alarms on the exits blared,  
The silhouette turned around and left towards the east exit gate, moments later, I ran towards David.  
“Are you okay?” I asked as he nodded, I picked him up from the hook, he ran towards the gate,  
-ENDGAME TIMER ACTIVATE-  
I ran towards the gate, I waited for David to come.  
Ba-dump  
David limped inside of the exit gate, with the killer right behind him,   
Then, I saw him.  
-Chapter End-


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil Author’s Note

Alright, this next chapter is going to be a bit...long  
Longer than my other chapters, at least.  
I won’t be in this website for a veryyy longggg timeeee  
Sorry for the long break! 🙏🏻🙏🏻 Forgive me!!  
I’ll make it up to you guys!


End file.
